heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Indominus rex
|Likes = Destruction, killing humans and dinosaurs for sport and foods, things going her way |Dislikes = Her enclosure, Velociraptors going against her, Rexy, being cooped up in cage, betrayal}}The Indominus Rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, ''Jurassic World'' and a posthumous antagonist in its 2018 sequel ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom''. She is a new attraction in the park Jurassic World but was secretly meant to be a weapon for future wars and was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Appearance Personality Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves), the Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to kill Masrani who piloted a helicopter that was armed with a minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosaurs, using the Ankylosaurs to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister nature and personality was the result of both her unstable genetic make-up (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her food in her said paddock. This, in turn, left her into a complete, sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like the Big One who was merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as a threat for her kind, the I. rex was more mentally unstable, deadlier, and far more evil. In spite of this, she was still intelligent and manipulative enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailing them due to the fact that the raptors followed her out of fear), which is the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they would not kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, Indominus's own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: Indominus has cannibalized her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous, aggressive, and sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became: had she was treated in the more positive, better way, there is no way she would nearly cause much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, Colin Trevorrow, the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for 'humanity's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by the Mosasaurus. LEGO Version Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family friendly manner, Indominus's villainous personality is toned down, changed into more comedic, sympathetic, and understanding, having the lonely side as well as manchild-like qualities. Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's raptors to turn against him was out of hatred and vengeance against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attack ACU soldiers unlike her movie counterpart who left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turn against Blue and her pack when they felt that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in Mosy's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. Powers and Abilities She was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself, and powerful senses. *'Enhanced Strength': She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Enhanced Speed': She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, but she also had amazing acrobatic skills, as she had great gripping clawed hands, able to use her tail as a whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Unlimited Dinosaur Control': The I. rex was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. *'Enhanced Durability': She has a great durable body to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She even took an attack from Ankylosaurus. She did not show too much pain as she shows off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase her prey. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, the Indominus screeches in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. *'Camouflage and Body Temperature Control': Having the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in her surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. She was also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dinosaurs Category:Posthumous Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Hunters Category:Prehistoric Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Live-action Characters Category:Weapons